Indestructible love
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: A Princess and an Assasin. Both different, both alone. When out on her nightly adventures away from the palace, the Princess runs into a wounded man. Little doses she know, this meeting wasn't entirely chance.
1. Chapter 1: Escaping From Reality

Indestructible (love)

* * *

A/N- Just so yah know, this fic may not make complete sence right now, but it will in due time. I don't won InuYasha or the band of Seven, I just like it is all! Hope you do to!

* * *

Chapter 1: Escaping From Reality

'_Not again, man, can't this just end already?_' Kagome let a fake smile appear upon her lips as she let yet another man led her onto the dance floor. He was trying to start a conversation, but Kagome didn't hear a word, she only smiled and mumbled responses every so often. She had never liked balls, they always made her feel like she was some stuck up snob, '_besides, none of these guys really care, they just want something to do with my title. Stupid vultures_.' As the dance ended, Kagome excused herself and bolted for the nearest exit, nearly running her father over in the process. "Kagome! Stop right there child, what is wrong?" Kagome glanced up and shrank slightly when her eyes met those of her father.

"Father...I can't stay inside. I need a little fresh air, don't worry...I'll be right back." Receiving a nod, Kagome mentally cheered and rushed from the room. Running down the halls she soon reached her bedroom and after a quick change of clothes, she made her way outside and into the gardens. Making sure that she wasn't being followed, she ducked into the small bushes that lined the walls. Kagome had spent years making an exit out of the palace and every chance she got she would sneak out and wonder about, just as if she was like everyone else. Grabbing the supplies that she had stashed there that morning, Kagome took one last look about before slipping through the little hole and making her way into the forest surrounding the castle. She was headed towards the cave she had discovered less than two miles away, it had once been a fox demons lair but had been abandoned years ago, so Kagome claimed it as her own.

With the use of her miko powers she had successfully placed a barrier about the cave, one that only she could cross, well her or those she allowed past. That was the problem though, her father had never let her leave when she was younger and she had never made any real friends, not one. Knowing that she was soon to be paired off with some lord or some other unknown suitor just made her that much more determined to seek her freedom. She wanted to be free to do as she wished, but there was no way that would ever happen. Kagome let out a deep sigh as she crossed the familiar path; she would reach her cave by late that evening, as long as nothing happened.

An hour later, Kagome had stopped at a river to take a break, she was about to get up and continue on her way when she noticed something red flowing down river right towards her. Knowing that she probably should go get help first, Kagome pushed those thoughts aside as she rushed along the river following the trail to it's source. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she sighted the form of a badly wounded man, he was clutching to a large sword and from the way his chest was moving, he need help and fast. Acting quickly, Kagome rushed forward and turned the man over, he had a large gash across his stomach and what looked to be bite marks upon his throat. "A demon attack...please hold on..." gripping his shoulders, Kagome pulled as much of his weight onto her back as she could.

She then reached out for the weapon, lifting it was hard at first but she soon managed it. Kagome then followed the river back to her pervious location, deciding that her cave was the closest, Kagome made her way there at the fastest pace she could. '_If I don't hurry the blood will bring more demons, kami give me strength_.' Shifting his weight and that of the weapon slightly, Kagome continued on and soon reached her destination. Passing through her barrier, Kagome drug the man over to the small futon that she had put in here some time ago. Laying him down upon it gently, Kagome set down the sword and began to remove the man's armor and haori.

Once this was done, Kagome ripped piece of her kimono and went to the small spring that sat off to the side in the cave. Soaking the cloth, she went back over to the man's side and soaked up all of the blood that had come from the wound. Kagome then wrapped the wound and moved to the one at his neck, it had already begun to heal, but Kagome cleaned and wrapped it anyway. Deciding that she had done all she could, Kagome got to her feet and went to find some food. Picking up the bow, arrows, and dagger she had stashed in the cave, Kagome made her way to the entrance, taking one last glance at the wounded man before leaving.

Three days passed before the man started to stir, when he did, Kagome was out gathering some firewood so that she could cook the small boar that she had caught just that afternoon. The man squinted his eyes as he shifted on the futon; he had a thunderous headache and was wondering where he was. Reaching to his side he felt for his weapon, when he failed to find it, he sat up immediately and automatically regretted it. Falling back onto the futon with a loud groan, his hands fisted in his loosened black hair as he tried to calm his headache away. A sound at the entrance caught his attention, turning his eyes in that direction he felt his breath leave his body at the sight that greeted him. There stood a woman, she was soaked from head to foot with water and in her arms was a large amount of firewood. He tried to remain silent as she came closer, not sure weather he could trust this woman or not.

Kagome was wet and angry as she dropped the wood she had collected near the carcass of the boar. "Damn summer storms. It just had to rain while I was out gathering wood, someone must have a grudge against me." Shaking the water out of her hair, Kagome glanced at the man and found that he was still asleep, sighing she began to remove her soaked clothing so that she could change before she got a cold. "I hope he wakes up soon, I can't be away for much longer...I wonder what attacked him out there." "It was a half-demon." Kagome froze as she heard the strained male voice; turning towards the sound, Kagome gasped when her eyes met the dark blue ones of the man she had saved. She was so surprised that she forgot that she was topless at the moment, but after about a minute passed her eyes widened as she recalled her current attire, or lack there of. Shrieking loudly she covered herself, a dark blush burning her cheeks.

The man snickered at her reaction; she had given him enough time to study her ahem, assets, without even knowing it. "Keep your eyes closed or I'll gladly reopen that wound for you!" Hearing her growl, he knew that she had just realized what he had, nodding his head he let his eyes drift shut as he listened to the shifting of clothes. "Alright, you can look now." Opening his eyes, the man was breathless for a moment, he couldn't help but find the woman in front of him attractive. "Now, since your awake, would you mind telling me your name?" The man smirked as he slowly sat up to where he was level with the woman, "tell me yours first woman." Kagome sighed as she adjusted her position so that she could still get the fire going while talking to her guest, "Kagome, you?" "I am Bankotsu."

* * *

A/N- Hope that made sence, if not, hoepfully the other chapters will. Till Then...Ja Ne!  



	2. Chapter 2: Trust

Indestructible (love)

* * *

A/N- Heh, sorry about the long stage of absince I've had...finding a job is a real pain in the ass! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope it works! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Trust

Bankotsu slowly chewed on the cooked piece of boar meat as he listened to the woman, Kagome, speaking softly as she cleaned the boar's hide so that it could be used as a blanket. "…and that's how I found you. I'm just glad I got there when I did, I thought that you weren't going to make it a couple times, what with all the blood you lost and all." Pausing, Kagome whipped her forehead, cleaning off the sweat that had begun to gather from the work she had done. '_I forgot how much work it takes to skin an animal, thank goodness I'm still in shape. Unlike that pig of a daughter Lord Suichi has._' Kagome shook lightly as she stifled the sudden giggles that were building up in her chest, but it soon became too much as she started to giggle openly, confusing Bankotsu in the process.

'_What is so funny?_' "Umm, woman…why are you laughing?" Still trying to stifle her giggles, Kagome shook her head trying to clear it, but only succeeded in making the image appear in her mind. "It…it's nothing…just thinking about, heh…someone." Bankotsu could only glare at Kagome as she rolled the boar skin into a tight bundle and set it off to the side, '_who is this woman…really?_' He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a soft, yet cool hand brush against his forehead, jerking back he felt his eyes narrow in distrust at the woman. "I'm not going to harm you, I just wanted to see if your fever had broken or not…man, you don't trust people easily do you?"

Not knowing how to reply to that, Bankotsu decided the truth would be the best. "No…it's my job not to…why…why have you not left, won't your husband be worried?" Bankotsu now felt down right stupid for just asking a question like that out of the blue, but it had been bothering him for some time. Kagome only sighed as she looked towards the entrance of the cave, "I wish…but, I haven't got a husband…how about you, any wife worried sick waiting for you?" Turning her head when only silence answered her, Kagome nearly gasped at the pure look of distaste that marred Bankotsu's face. "I have never had the need for one, nor do I ever intend on such a horrid union. Any man who would tie himself down with a screeching, worrisome cow of a," Bankotsu visibly shivered, "wife…is not right in the head."

Kagome simply shook her head, "my father once thought the way you do…until he met my mother…" a soft, yet sad smile crossed Kagome's lips as she got to her feet and dusted off her kimono skirt. Looking down at Bankotsu, Kagome's expression turned serious, "I think it's about time that you tested your legs and see if you are well enough to move about, if you don't then you might end up loosing feeling in them." Seeing the wisdom in her words, Bankotsu simply nodded his head and pulled the fur blanket back, placing a hand on either side of his body he attempted to push himself into a crouch. He only succeeded in falling flat on his face, shaking her head, Kagome gripped one of his arms and used her bodyweight to pull him to his feet.

Not ready for this Bankotsu teetered on the edge of falling over, but only ended up being held up in Kagome's arms. Strangely, Bankotsu remained still, letting Kagome assist him while her body still enveloped his own. '_This feels kinda…nice,_' not wishing the woman to sense his train of thoughts, Bankotsu pulled away. Kagome simply chuckled lightly as she watched Bankotsu try to balance himself, but what she didn't expect was the hand that shot out and latched onto her arm pulling her to the ground as well. Letting out a shriek in surprise, Kagome closed her eyes tight, expecting to land on the hard surface of the cave. When she felt something soft yet not below her, Kagome shifted and opened her eyes to look down. Below her lay Bankotsu, his face distorted in a grimace as he groaned from the impact.

Kagome knew she should get off of him and help him back up, but she was truly mesmerized by the picture he made lying like this beneath her. His hair was still free from his braid and thus spread about around him, like a midnight curtain. His haori had slipped down one shoulder, giving Kagome a generous view of his sculpted shoulder and chest. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Kagome couldn't stop her fingers from running along the side of his neck and down his exposed shoulder blade. Bankostu's eyes snapped open and locked on Kagome, '_what is she doing…whatever it is, it feels great…no, you don't even know if she is trustworthy or not._' "Woman…"Kagome's fingers froze, her eyes blown wide as his voice and realization finally set in.

Panic quickly set in and Kagome flew backwards, off Bankotsu and halfway across the cave, a hand clutched to her chest as it rose and fell with the rapid breaths that she was taking. '_What the hell was I just doing! I don't even know this guy and I try to feel him up…maybe I should ask him to slice off my head with that weapon of his for being such a pervert_.' Feeling the woman back away quicker than a bolt of lightning, Bankotsu slowly drew himself into a sitting position, all the while eyeing the woman curiously. '_I wonder why she did that…this wo…Kagome…is a rather strange one_.' Deciding to act as if nothing at all occurred, Bankotsu rocked foreword onto his toes and ended up in a squatting position. "Kagome…" hearing her name being uttered by Bankotsu for the first time, Kagome nearly jumped out of her own skin at how his deep voice made her shiver.

"Y…yes?" Intrigued by the reaction he had just gotten from her, Bankotsu tilted his head slightly, "can you help me up, I am still too weak to hold my own weight." Kagome felt her jaw drop at how adorable Bankotsu looked at that moment, realizing she was staring at him, Kagome shook her head lightly as she got up and walked over to Bankotsu's side. Wrapping an arm about his shoulders, Kagome pulled with all her might, slowly Bankotsu was on his feet but he still kept a hand on Kagome's arm for support. Helping him over to the futon, Kagome helped him sit down, once this was accomplished Kagome pulled back and sat a few feet away from him with her back resting against the cave wall. Bankotsu eyed her for a moment before shifting to lay on his side, his head resting upon his bicep.

Glancing once at Bankotsu, Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back and let her eyes drift shut, "answer this for me…" Bankotsu's eyes shot to Kagome at the tone her voice held. "Yes?" shifting slightly, Kagome finally put her guard down, trusting Bankotsu. This was something that he noticed automatically and it thoroughly confused him, before he could think about it too much though Kagome asked her question, "what happened to you out there where I found you…why were you out there anyway?" Clenching his teeth, Bankotsu rolled to where his back was facing Kagome, his eyes focused upon the wall. "I was doing my job…and got into a sticky situation. That's it, plain and simple."

Blowing a stray strand of hair from out of her face, Kagome opened her eyes and got to her feet, "I see…well, when your ready to tell me the details, let me know will you?" Turning Kagome started towards the entrance of the cave, hearing her footsteps moving farther away and not closer as he expected, Bankotsu craned his neck to see Kagome leaving. "Where are you going?" stopping, Kagome glanced over her shoulder her eyes flashing with an unknown emotion. "To get some water and firewood…I'll be back in a while, so just rest." Turning her back on him again, Kagome left the cave leaving Bankotsu to ponder the look he had seen in her eyes.

Rolling onto his back, Bankotsu's eyes drifted across the features of the cave's roof, all the while lost in thought. '_The woman…no…Kagome. She has been caring for me for a long while now and could have at any moment, killed and disposed of me…she had yet to do so…I wonder. What am I supposed to think of this…I've never owed another my life, yet with her…it seems like I can trust her. What have I too loose…besides my identity, I could always kill her if need be. I wonder…._' Hearing noise at the cave entrance, Bankotsu glanced over to see Kagome walking back inside carrying a bucket filled with presumably water and an armful of wood for a fire.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Bankotsu watched with interested eyes as Kagome set the bucket down and started stacking the wood in a corner of the cave. Once she was finished with that she reached into her kimono and pulled out several leaves, getting onto her knees, she slid a rock over to her side. Setting one of the leaves on the stone, she reached for a smaller rock and began to crush the leaf until it was nothing but a fine powder. Fascinated by what she was doing, Bankotsu wondered briefly what the powder was for, Kagome simply kept going about her own business completely clueless that she had an audience. Gripping one of the sticks she had gathered, Kagome went about lighting it on fire, once this task was taken care of she took one of the stone bowls that she had stacked in one corner of the cave and scooped out a bowlful of the water from the bucket.

Brushing the powder into the water, Kagome set the bowl onto the small fire she had made, then leaning back she watched as it slowly came to a boil. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed in confusion after a few minutes passed, '_what is she doing…_' he was about to voice his question when Kagome leaned foreword over the bowl, a slight smile appearing upon her face. Seeing this Bankotsu sat up as high as he could, craning his neck to see what Kagome was seeing only to have Kagome lean back on her heels, her face impassive again. With a silent huff, Bankotsu supported himself on his hands as he watched Kagome watch the water, after a few more minutes Bankotsu was tempted to lay back down. That was when Kagome finally made a move, she slid the bowl off of the charred remains of the wood, cupping the bowl with the hem of her yukata, Kagome got to her feet and approached him.

* * *

A/N- I know...evil cliffy right? Believe me...unless I stopped there, the chapter would have gone on forever, giving away too much at the moment. So, this is it for now...till the next chapie...Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 3: Bankotsu, Assassin or Friend?

Indestructible (love)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------AN- Yo! It's been a while since I updated this one huh? Anyway, I hope that this makes up for the wait...it took a while, but here it is!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: Bankotsu, Assassin or Friend?

Reaching his side, Kagome knelt down again, setting the bowl down next to Bankotsu's leg.

His eyes still confused, Bankotsu looked down at the bowl, finding the water had turned a pale green in color. "What is this?"

Kagome winced at the untrusting tone that Bankotsu had used, '_can't he be nice, for once?_'

"It is a medicinal broth, it should help your wounds to heal faster. Also it will make you slightly sleepy, so you'll have to rest, should you decide to drink it. I leave that choice up to you."

Getting up again, Kagome moved over to the cave entrance, looking outside as she leaned against the opening. '_I wonder who you really are Bankotsu. What happened to make you so untrusting of those around you and what does all this have to do with this job you keep mentioning? Just who are you?_'

Bankotsu was staring at Kagome's back, his expression impassive. After a moment he looked back at the broth that was at his side, slowly he reached out a finger and dipped it into the broth.

Drawing his finger towards his face, he sniffed the liquid before letting his tongue dart out to taste it. It was bitter at first, but then it turned to a soothing and bland flavor.

Intrigued, he cupped the still hot bowl and brought it to his lips, taking a deep swig of the mix. It burned on the way down, making his eyes start watering. Unable to stand the sensation, he pulled the bowl away and started to cough.

Hearing him, Kagome turned to see that he had a twisted expression upon his face. It made her want to giggle but she held back, not wanting him to get all clammed up again.

"If you take little sips once in a while, it will go down much more smoothly and you won't be overpowered by the mixture. Trust me, I've had to take this same medication before, the bad part is almost over."

His hands still about his throat, Bankotsu looked over at Kagome, his eyes stinging horribly to the point where he could hardly see Kagome at all. She seemed to be just a blur, her features were melded together. Rubbing at his eyes, Bankotsu tried desperately to clear his eyes.

'_I can't stay like this! If I get attacked I must be able to see perfectly, I knew that I couldn't trust this woman, she must have done this on purpose to make me vulnerable._'

A soft touch at his shoulder made him halt his actions, as he tried to jerk away, a hand tightened about his shoulder forcing him to stay still. He was too weak to fight back, so he just stopped struggling and turned to face Kagome, knowing that it was her who had approached him.

"If you keep doing that you'll just make it worse, here…let me help."

When she saw Bankotsu rubbing at his eyes, she had to help, besides she couldn't just sit there and let him make things worse. Bringing a bowl filled with water along, Kagome pulled Bankostu's hands to his sides when he finally stilled.

"Just stay still, this will hurt for a moment but after that it will go away."

Ripping at her kimono sleeve, Kagome dipped the cloth in the water, soaking it fully. Wringing it out, Kagome moved to where she was partially laying upon Bankotsu's chest, using her free hand she held one of his eyes open and drew the cloth over it making Bankotsu hiss in pain.

"What the hell are you doing to me woman! Stop that immediately!"

Swatting at Kagome with his hand, Bankotsu was rather suprised when his hand was caught and forced to lay flat against his side again.

'_What? She was able to stop me that easily?_'

"I said stay still! What is it with men and acting all tough? I just have the other one to do, so stop whining…"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome dipped the cloth again and then proceeded to clean out his other eye, finishing she dropped the cloth into the bowl and pulled away from Bankotsu.

"There, now that wasn't that bad, was it? You can open your eyes now, your sight should be clear now."

Sitting up, Bankotsu blinked his eyes, finding them clear and rather soothed. Looking at Kagome in shock, Bankotsu turned to look at his hands, feeling rather stupid.

'_I can't believe myself...I actually thought that she was going to harm me, but why is she doing all this for me. She doesn't even know who I am, let alone if she can trust me, for all she knows I could harm her at any moment yet she still stays here and cares for me. How can she..._'

"Why…why are you doing this, you don't even know me, yet…" Gritting his teeth, Bankotsu punched the bedding between his legs, his frustration clear to anyone who just looked at him.

Sighing, Kagome sat back, letting her legs fold before her as she shook her head. '_Why can't he just get it already...ahh, why did I get stuck with someone who is so clueless, oh well...might as well explain it to him._'

"Because…I just wanted to, you were hurt and all alone. I just couldn't leave you there, that's just not in my nature, besides if I had left you there you more than likely would have died. That was something I could not allow to happen, no matter what."

His eyes wide, Bankotsu could only stare at Kagome in shock and muted surprise. '_She really just wanted to help me? That's all...no ulterior motives?_'

Unable to look at Kagome anymore, Bankotsu turned away, letting his eyes focus upon the wall of the cave. "I…I'm sorry…Kagome…"

Jerking, Kagome's eyes flashed to Bankotsu, a light blush starting to stain her cheeks. '_What is this I am feeling...I...I must like him...but how, I have only known him for the short time that I have been caring for him here. But, I want...I want him to feel better._'

"Don't worry about it…so, are you going to finish your medicine, or do I have to force you first?"

Raising his eyebrows, Bankotsu turned to look at Kagome, an incredulous look on his face. After a moment though, a slight smile crossed his lips and he reached for the bowl of medicine that Kagome had made him.

"There's no need for that Kagome…I'll do it myself, but I am grateful, thank you for taking care of me like this. I will answer anything that you ask…I believe that I can trust you, can I Kagome?"

Her eyes wide with surprise, Kagome shifted uncomfortably as she glanced away once, turning her eyes back upon Bankotsu Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, yes you can…but are you sure your ready to tell me whatever I want?"

Chuckling, Bankotsu took a small sip of the remaining medicine and winced as it flowed down his throat, leaving a burning sensation as an after effect. "I am…you deserve that at least for helping me like this."

Kagome let out a sigh as it all became clear to her, "I see…alright, first things first, what really happened to you out there. You said something about it being a half-demon, but why was it after you?"

Shifting so that his back was against the wall of the cave, Bankotsu leaned back against it, letting his eyes close as he made himself comfortable. After all, this was going to take a while.

"To understand that, I must explain from the beginning, then it will make sence. Before when I said that it was my job, I was referring to the fact that I am one of seven elite assassins, we are known as the band of seven. You probably have heard of us before."

Getting to her feet, Kagome moved to sit next to Bankotsu, her eyes focused upon the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah, I've heard of you before, but you don't seem like the type that only craves blood and carnage. Heh, but what do I know…"

"That kind of stuff tends to come with the job, we don't deny or agree with any of those roomers, we just let people think what they want to think."

Smirking to himself, Bankotsu took another sip of the medicine, he then let his eyes examine Kagome and take in her features. '_Might as well finish what I started, I did say that I would tell her what she wanted to know._'

"But back to what I was saying. Recently we were given an assignment to get rid of a pair of thunder demons, they weren't that difficult to defeat, but after we had killed them we ran into a small fox kit. His father had been killed by the demons and he wished to thank us, but since he didn't have anything to offer, he asked if he could join us as a helper."

Shaking his head at the memory of that small demon with those tear filled eyes, Bankotsu laughed lightly at himself, the kit had been so stubborn and he eventually was won over.

'_He took in a fox kit...that is really kind of him..._' "So you let him join you…but what about the half-demon…where does it come into all this?"

Things were slowly making sence, but Kagome still wanted to know what a half-demon had to do with all this.

'_She's so impatient…heh, I find that rather attractive about her…_'

"I'm getting there, after that we were on our way back to inform our employer that we had finished the job, but we were attacked. Because of the kit and that fact that two of my brothers were wounded, I told them to go ahead and that I would handle the situation."

Now focusing wholly upon what Bankotsu was telling her, Kagome gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly, "well…don't stop there, tell me what happened!"

Unable to stop himself, Bankotsu felt a smile cross his lips as he turned to look at Kagome. She was so beautiful to his eyes, not because of her looks or her voice, but because of how she acted. Her values and the fact that she would take care of a total stranger without thought or worry for herself, that was what he truly found attractive and admiring about her.

"I found that it was a male half-demon who had attacked us, for some reason, he blamed us for the death of someone he held dear and for that he wanted to see us all dead. I fought him with all the strength I could, but after just battling the formidable thunder demons, I was exhausted and unable to muster enough to defeat him."

Looking over at his banryu which still sat nearby, Bankotsu silently thanked every god he could think of, that Kagome had happened upon him when she did. If she hadn't he would be dead and then all hope for his brothers would be lost, they were all he had and there was no way he was going to let that half-breed harm them.

"He left me there for dead, swearing that he would find my brothers and kill them as well, but since I am still alive I cannot allow that. So when I am able, I will find my brothers and protect them from that half demon…if only I knew his name…then I would know who it is that I shall vanquish."

"I get it now…you are a very caring person after all. I am sorry that I thought otherwise of you Bankotsu, but…I'll help. I'll help you get better sooner, so you can go and save those you care about. But would you promise me one thing?"

Surprised by the sudden determination that Kagome was showing, Bankotsu turned to look at her and nodded his head in approval.

"Promise me, that once you're well enough to leave, will you return here with your comrades sometime in the future. I'd love to meet them…and that little fox kit. So, is it a deal then?"

Holding out her hand, Kagome gave Bankotsu a serious look. He briefly glanced at her hand before locking her gaze with one of his own. Gripping her hand firmly within his, Bankotsu gave a firm nod of his head.

"I promise."

"Good…now finish the rest of that medicine, there's no way you'll get better if you continue to slack off like this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- There you go, now Bankotsu has come clean with Kagome, but will she repay the favor? Next time everything will become just a little bit clearer, so until then, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Parting Ways

Indestructible (love)

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait...I wanted this to be perfect for yah all, after all, this is my Christmas and New Years gift to yah! I hope you guys like it! 

Don't own InuYasha, but I sure do love to borrow it's hotties on occastion...Mwahahahaha!!!

Ahem, sorry, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4: Parting Ways

Shifting, Bankotsu leaned his shoulder against the cave entrance as he crossed his arms before him, he was waiting for Kagome's return from her bath.

Four days had passed by and Bankotsu was now strong enough to leave, but to be honest, he didn't want to.

Having spent so much time with Kagome, he had found out who Kagome really was and even though it was a surprise to find that a princess had gone out of her way to take care of him, Bankotsu was grateful for the time he had to get to know her.

'_After all, how many princesses would take it upon themselves to take care of a complete stranger for as long as she has? She really is one of a kind…_'

Hearing something shift a few feet away, Bankotsu tensed for a moment, ready to lunge for his banryu at a moments notice. When Kagome came walking out of the tree line, his tenseness immediately disappeared and he gave a soft smile as she approached.

"Have a nice bath?"

Looking up, Kagome smirked as she smacked Bankotsu's shoulder, "of course…have you been sitting here this whole time?"

Bankotsu tensed at Kagome's words, '_what should I say…that I don't want to leave…that I want her by my side forever…damn…_'

Smiling ruefully, Bankotsu turned from her and walked back into the cave, "yeah…uh…I just wanted to make sure you…" Bankotsu sighed as he sat down upon the futon that he had been using since Kagome brought him here, he still couldn't believe that he was going to miss the feel of it.

"I what, Bankotsu? What's wrong with you…you seem really out of it today…" moving in after Bankotsu, Kagome sat down next to him.

Kagome shifted to where her legs were brushing against his and Bankotsu felt his leg tingle from the touch, but he hid his reaction as best he could, "it's just that…I…I wish you could come with me Kagome. I don't like the thought of leaving you behind and allowing your father to force you into a marriage that you clearly don't want…after all…what are friends for?"

Kagome didn't know what to think of what Bankotsu had just said, first he was all concerned but then he chocked it all up to just being concerned because he was her friend. She didn't need a spectacular revelation or a romantic interlude to know that she was in love, it was just there, behind every look and every word that came from her.

'_I guess it was too much to ask for an I love you too…oh well…I might as well give up on him returning my affections, after all, I will soon be given away to another before he even figure's it out._'

"Don't worry about it…I've resigned myself to my fate, besides…there isn't much I can do about it, now can I?" Turning, Kagome looked out the entrance of the cave, her chin resting upon her knees.

Unable to just sit there, Bankotsu touched Kagome's shoulder to get her attention, "No, I suppose you can't, but that doesn't mean that you should just give up on something more…I…I won't let you."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, '_does…does he really care…_' "how can you say that when you won't even be here," turning her head to look up at Bankotsu, Kagome gave him a meaningful look.

Bankotsu knew that he was now cornered and that he had only two choices, '_either I tell her how I feel and what I want, or I have to just give up what I am feeling now…what she has awoken in me. Why does this have to be so hard…why can't we just remain here together and forget about the rest of the world and all of its problems?_'

"I will come back for you!"

Unable to hold back anymore, Bankotsu made his choice, reaching forewords, he gripped Kagome's shoulders and forced her to face him fully.

"I don't care that you're a princess or whatever, it was you who saved me and you who took care of me, so it's you that I want to save. All I ask is that you wait for me…don't make any choices, just wait for me…would you do that for me Kagome?"

Feeling completely speechless, Kagome didn't think that anything could make her eyes go any wider than they were now, '_he…he's asking for me to run away with him, isn't he? What should I do…I really wasn't expecting this…_'

A blush settled across Kagome's cheeks as she reached up a hand and touched Bankotsu's face, his expression was desperate but determined, "are…are you asking me to leave with you Bankotsu? Why exactly do you want me to wait for you…what is the reason?"

Gritting his teeth at the sound of hurt and confusion in Kagome's voice, Bankotsu knew that he would have to admit his true feelings for her, reaching around Kagome's back he pulled her closer and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome…I want you to come with me when I return, I would take you with me now, but I don't want you put into any unnecessary danger. Once I am sure that my companions are safe, I will come back for you, I swear it Kagome…I will come for you."

Her heart pounding at Bankotsu's confession, Kagome smiled as she hugged him, "I…I…I will wait…Bankotsu." '_He really does care about me…maybe I_ _do have a chance to be happy after all…but…_'

Feeling depressed suddenly, Kagome pulled away from Bankotsu, "s…sorry, I…I don't know if I can do this, my father has most likely found a potential husband for me already."

After hearing Kagome say that she would wait for him and then immediately say that she didn't think she could, Bankotsu had heard enough, gripping both sides of Kagome's face in his hands Bankotsu decided to show Kagome just how serious he really was.

Dipping his head, Bankotsu pressed his lips to Kagome's and immediately felt a jolt of electricity rush throughout his entire being. Feeling Kagome's hands fist in the back of his haori, Bankotsu slid his hands from Kagome's face down her shoulders to wrap about her back and secure her form to his own.

Kagome's mind was screaming at her to stop, to pull away and not let this happen, but it felt so wonderful…it made the loneliness that Kagome felt almost disappear and so she found herself pressing back into the kiss as her emotions rose to the surface.

After a moment, Bankotsu pulled away and looked into Kagome's wide blue eyes, "Kagome…I mean it, I will come back for you…I…I want you to be by my side, so please…do me this honor and wait for me…" His voice was low and raspy, he was afraid that if he spoke any louder that his voice would break and that he would loose his nerve.

Overwhelmed by the kiss and Bankotsu's words, Kagome was completely speechless as she stared into Bankotsu's gentle but serious eyes, '_what should I do? I really want to stay with him, but my father might have already…no! I can't think like that! My father would never force me into a marriage that he knew would make me unhappy, but should I tell him about Bankotsu or should I not and when he returns just leave, without saying a single word to my father? What should I do?!_'

Seeing many emotions waging within Kagome's expressive eyes, Bankotsu knew that she still doubted that they could be together, "Kagome…tell me what's wrong…I might be able to help you…" he gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her and he silently hoped that he was doing a good job.

"I…I don't know what to do Bankotsu, I want to wait for you…I really do, but I am afraid of what I would have to do when you come for me. My father might force me into a marriage and there would be nothing I could do to stop it," Kagome looked away from Bankotsu, feeling horrible that she couldn't just say yes to him.

Closing his eyes, Bankotsu just hugged Kagome tighter, "don't worry about that…when the time comes you can always escape and I will come find you. I know that it will be hard, but please…wait for me…" he hoped that his words would help, but he knew that if he didn't return in time, then Kagome would be permanently beyond his reach.

Closing her eyes as well, Kagome hugged Bankotsu back, "I will try, that's all I can promise you, nothing more…"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bankotsu ran his hand over Kagome's back, "that is good enough for me…"

Shifting, Kagome gripped Bankotsu harder for a moment, relishing the contact. After a moment though, she let her arms slide free as she felt his slip from about her as well, it was time for them to part ways.

The wind had picked up as they both stepped outside the cave, for several minutes they simply looked at each other allowing themselves to memorize every line and every hair of the person before them.

Letting a small yet sad smile cross his lips, Bankotsu cupped Kagome's cheek as he looked into her eyes, "farewell then Kagome, I will return for you soon…don't forget that…"

Kagome shook with unshed tears as she felt his warm hand slip from her face and watched in silence as he turned from her, as she watched Bankotsu disappear into the trees Kagome placed a hand over her heart and let her eyes close as the wind whipped about her, pulling her hair into the air in a makeshift black curtain.

'_I promise Bankotsu, I will never forget you even if I never see you again, I will always think back on this time I spent with you…please be safe and come for me soon…I'll be waiting…_'

With that Kagome turned and walked in the opposite direction towards her home, as she too disappeared from the clearing about the cave, a quick gust of wind caused a small tornado to clear away all traces of them before falling back to the ground as the wind continued to blow through the trees.

* * *

A/N- This chapt was really hard to write but I had a lot of fun all the same! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyied this...until next time...Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter 5: Homecomings

Indestructible (love)

* * *

A/N- This chapter was hard to get right and I ended up going through about four versons of it just to find the right one...anyway, I am looking for a beta right now, I feel that I really need one, so if you are interested, please, pm me and we'll go from there. 

Now, I don't own InuYasha, but the storyline is mine.

I think that's everything, lets get on with the fic then!

* * *

Chapter 5: Homecomings 

The trip back to the castle had been utterly miserable, as she crawled in through her secret entrance, Kagome felt exhaustion and loneliness drift over her.

'_Stop it Kagome! Don't think such things, he promised that he would come back, so he will come back no questions about it._'

Standing, Kagome brushed herself off only to freeze when a hand clamped down upon her shoulder, "so there you are, we've been looking everywhere for you miss, you're father has nearly gone insane with worry."

Sighing defeatedly, Kagome grudgingly turned around and smiled sheepishly at the elderly woman standing before her, "sorry about that Kaede, I happened upon a wounded creature and nursed him back to health. It took longer than I expected it would, anything eventful happen while I was gone?"

Kaede had always been there for Kagome, she had been her dearest companion and teacher sence the day Kagome was brought into the world, she could always trust the truth from Kaede.

But the kind and cheerful expression on Kaede's face faded at her words, Kagome felt a strange sence of foreboding at the look that now crossed her companions face, '_no…don't tell me…_'

"He…he didn't, not without asking me first, please Kaede! Tell me!" Gripping her friend's shirt, Kagome gave her a pleading look as tears began to fill her eyes, Kagome already knew the answer she just hoped that she was wrong.

Kaede let out a small sigh as she gripped Kagome's arm in her own and started to lead her back into the castle, "let's get you cleaned up first, then we can talk. Besides, your father has decided to hold off informing everyone until tomorrow morning. Only a select few know, come mistress, let's go."

Kagome nodded her head dumbly as she let Kaede lead her into the castle, her mind had focused inwards and it wasn't until Kaede had gotten her bathed and redressed that she came out of her thoughts.

Looking about her room as she walked inside, Kagome made her way over to the window seat that sat at the side of her bed, sitting down she patted the spot next to her while smiling up at Kaede. Dutifully, Kaede sat down and ran a hand gently over Kagome's brow as her eyes softened, "you look just like your mother."

Blushing lightly Kagome looked away and out the window, it had a beautiful view from where Kagome could see almost the entire expanse of the forest that surrounded the castle, usually this vantage point made Kagome happy but tonight it filled her with sadness.

'_Is he out there in the forest, somewhere I cannot see? I hope you are alright Bankotsu, wherever you are…_' "Please Kaede, tell me as you promised…"

"As you wish miss. Two days ago your father met with the great demon Lord of the West, Lord InuTashio. They were in discussion for several hours before they parted ways, promising to meet again tomorrow morning." Turning towards Kaede, Kagome found that Kaede had something clutched in her hand, slowly Kaede extended her hand and opened her fist letting the object within tumble out to dangle from her fingers.

It was a silver chain necklace upon which sat what looked to be a charm to Kagome's eyes, it was in an oval egg like shape but strangely enough it was see through, inside it sat a dark blue crescent moon that as it swayed upon its chain seemed to sparkle.

"His youngest son has formally asked for your hand and your father has accepted the proposal, but he has placed conditions which he will explain to you himself," unclasping the necklace in her fingers, Kaede slid the chains about Kagome's neck and reclasped them together.

Pulling back, Kaede stood slowly as she smiled gently down at Kagome, "in the end mistress, it is you who can choose what you want or don't want, never forget that."

Turning, Kaede started towards the door but she had only gotten a few feet before Kagome's voice called out to her, "wait Kaede…I…I want to tell you something. It's the real reason I didn't return earlier, please, listen to me. I need to tell someone about this."

Smiling, Kaede made her way back over to Kagome's side and sat down again, "I will always listen to you miss, you know that…please, tell me what's on your mind."

Letting out the breath that she hadn't known she had been holding, Kagome returned the smile before her eyes turned serious, "I found a man bleeding to death from a demon attack in the forest, he was nearly dead but I didn't care. I took him to my cave and patched him up, when he awoke he was rather hard to deal with at first but he soon warmed up to me."

Seeing the surprised expression in Kaede's eyes, Kagome looked away, "he and I began to speak, I found he was a very kind and caring person. I told him all about myself as well, don't worry, he can be trusted. But what I really need to tell you is…is I…" hearing the sound of chuckling at her side, Kagome paused as she turned her confused eyes upon Kaede.

"You've lost your heart to this stranger, have you not? I will not let anyone know, but I would refrain from telling your father, he would not understand. Now, I must leave you. Good night Milady." Standing before Kagome even had a chance to reply Kaede bowed and began to turn only to be nearly tackled to the ground in a backbreaking hug by Kagome.

"Thanks Kaede! Good night!" Releasing Kaede, Kagome smiled as she watched Kaede leave the room, sighing Kagome collapsed back onto her bed an arm placed over her eyes.

As she drifted off to sleep, Kagome found her mind wandering back to the time she had spent with Bankotsu in the cave, a sence of contentedness passed over her as she finally succumbed to the lulls of sleep.

Meanwhile, far off in the forest Bankotsu shook his hair out, water flew everywhere, splashing the ground and rocks that surrounded him.

A small laugh greeted his ears and Bankotsu looked down and smiled at the pair of emerald eyes that were shining up at him, reddish brown hair framed the face and eyes of the small demon kit that was sitting in his lap.

"This lady sounds nice…will I really get to meet her?" Letting loose a small chuckle, Bankotsu picked up the towel that he had at his side, dropping it upon the child's head Bankotsu watched as the kit dried himself off.

"Of course you will, I made a promise after all. Besides, she is going to come and stay with us from now on, so you'll have lots of time to get to know her, alright Shippou?"

Shippou pulled the towel off his head as he climbed out of Bankotsu's lap, handing the towel to Bankotsu, Shippou gathered up his clothes and started to dress. "So when are we going to go and get her, I just can't wait to meet this Kagome, she sounds like a lot of fun…besides, if she's kind…maybe she'll become my new mommy, what do you think Bankotsu?"

Shock was clearly written on Bankotsu's face, he was reaching for the towel but now his hands were planted on the ground on either side of him, "uh…I guess so, but uh…don't tell any of the others that…please."

Shippou just nodded his head and hugged Bankotsu around the neck, releasing him Shippou ran back towards their camp, leaving Bankotsu alone in the clearing.

Letting out the breath he had been holding, Bankotsu slowly took up the towel and dried himself off before beginning the arduous task of braiding his long hair, when the silence got to be too much for him to bear Bankotsu started to think over what he was going to tell the others about Kagome.

Shippou was easy to handle, he was a demon but he was also still but a child, Bankotsu's brothers on the other hand were going to be very hard to handle, especially Jakotsu.

'_Why am I even going to bother arguing with them? I want Kagome to stay with me and if they don't like it, then I guess I'll have to leave and Kagome and I can live on our own…but…if they do accept her…_' tying off his braid, Bankotsu got to his feet and popped his back before beginning to dress.

"That's it then, I'll just have to ask them and see what happens…here's hoping…" sighing, Bankotsu pulled on his hakama's and started to slip his haori on when he decided that the sooner he asked, the sooner he could see Kagome again.

His mind made up, Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and his outer haori and sprinted back to camp, a small smirk beginning to appear upon his face.

As he reached it he could smell that nights dinner of fish wafting in the air and Bankotsu couldn't help but lick his lips in appreciation, Suikotsu was not only the best doctor Bankotsu knew but the best cook as well, '_aside from Kagome._'

A smile replaced his smirk as he thought about Kagome, she wasn't even there yet his mere memory of her was enough to bring countless smiles to his face, "get away from those, they aren't fully cooked yet, you should know that by now Anaki."

Jerking at being caught, Bankotsu rubbed his shoulder ruefully as he turned around to face the source of that stern voice, his smile had dissolved into a sheepish one as he faced his brother Suikotsu. A few feet behind his brother sat Shippou, the kit had fallen asleep on a small bed of leaves that he must have gathered earlier, glad at seeing this, Bankotsu turned his eyes back upon an annoyed Suikotsu.

"Sorry…I just couldn't help it, I haven't eaten sence this morning, so I'm little hungry." The man before him just rolled his eyes as he walked over and poked at the fish with his index finger, "alright, your forgive this time, but your not going to get your dinner until you tell me where the hell you have been the last two weeks. Understood?"

Snorting, Bankotsu walked over to a nearby tree and placed his Banryu against it, once this was done he finished putting his outer haori on and once he had it secure he turned and sat down Indian style. "Yeah, yeah. I get yah, by the way, where are the others, I haven't seen them sense I got back."

Suikotsu had just opened his mouth to answer when sounds could be heard from the outskirts of the camp, Bankotsu tensed as he listened and Suikotsu stepped closer to Shippou's curled form, after a couple moments voices drifted into the camp and both of them relaxed.

"…looked everywhere! Where else could we possible look? You tell me that Renkotsu!" A couple moments of silence drifted before a loud shrilly screeching filled the air, "I want to find Anaki now! He could be hurt or even worse…dead! Ah, let's go back out right now and look for him again! I am not going to give up that easi…mrph!" "Shut up Jakotsu! I can't stand hearing your damnable voice at this time of night, we will find him, so just shut up and quit worrying for once."

Unable to stop himself, Bankotsu began to chuckle, it never ceased to amuse him with how his brothers got on together. '_Kagome would fit right in…heh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they hear about her._'

The trees shifted a few feet away and five men walked into the clearing, one was holding a scantily dressed one in a headlock while the others were only shaking their heads as they stomped over to the fire, "hey Suikotsu, any developments?" came a tired voice.

Bankotsu merely raised an eyebrow as he traded amused glances with Suikotsu, apparently the others hadn't noticed him just yet, '_this'll be interesting…_'

"Actually…" before Suikotsu could finish, a loud scream filled the clearing and before Bankotsu knew what hit him, he was flat on his back with a whining and whimpering Jakotsu who was crushing his ribs in a back breaking hug.

"Anaki!!" Clenching his eyes shut at the ear piercing scream that sounded right in his ear, Bankotsu patted his brother on the back weakly and when Jakotsu failed to move, he shoved him off roughly and placed his hands to his ears as the wailing only continued.

Finally as Jakotsu settled down, Bankotsu slowly removed his hands from his pounding ears, "are you finished?" Jakotsu simply smiled and nodded his head and Bankotsu had to stop himself from groaning aloud, resituating himself, Bankotsu looked over his brothers once to make sure that they all were alright.

Feeling something poke his leg, Bankotsu glanced down to see that Shippou had awakened and was pointing at his lap in permission, nodding his head Bankotsu let Shippou seat himself in his lap before he looked over at Suikotsu.

"I know you all are worried and curious as to my whereabouts for the last two weeks, but before I explain, is the fish done yet?" At Suikotsu's nod, Bankotsu smiled and waited patiently as his brother handed everyone including himself their own fish.

Minutes and a bunch of full bellies later, Bankotsu was leaning back against his chosen tree and was running his fingers gently through Shippou's hair as he looked at his brother's around him.

"Alright, do you remember when we parted ways and I remained behind to fight that hanyou?" Seeing six consecutive nods, Bankotsu went on, "I was exhausted from our fight before that and wasn't able to put up much of a fight, I was badly wounded and left for dead. In fact, I should be dead."

Shaking that off, Bankotsu let out a sigh, "Anyway, I had lost so much blood that I passed out expecting death to claim me soon, but when I awoke my wounds were dressed and I had been placed upon a futon. Someone had found me and taken care to make sure that I would survive, I heard something at the caves entrance and when I turned to see who had saved me, I was surprised and shocked to find that it was a woman."

Around him his brother's eyes grew wide with surprise and confusion, but for one in particular the reaction was a lot more violent, "No! That's a lie! Women are filthy creatures, how could one of these harpies take care of you? She wanted something didn't she, tell me Anaki! What did she want from you, oh! No, not that! Not my brother's bod…"

Bankotsu smiled when Renkotsu placed a hand over Jakotsu's mouth, effectively shutting him up, but Bankotsu could feel a headache coming on and knew this was going to be a long night.

'_Hopefully I'll still be sane at the end of it…_'

* * *

A/N- And the end of yet another chapter is here...this one is finally winding down and I think it has a few more chapters left in it. Anyway, I hope you enjoied this update and the next chapt is going to be up sometime at the first of March... 

It's a while, but I've been really working on it! I swear!

Until then, I hope you review...

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Separation

Indestructible (love)

* * *

A/N- Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of Indestructible...Sorry about the long wait, didn't mean for it to take that long, but what with moving twice in one week and all...It's just been really hard to write lately.

Anyway, I do not own InuYasha. The mere thought of such a thing has me jumping around in freakish joy, but hey, I don't so just let me wallow in my own self misery... T.T

Nah, I'm just playin'.

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Separation

This was not how Kagome had expected her morning to go.

She had been sleeping soundly, dreaming her happy dreams of Bankotsu when she was rudely thrust into wakefulness with a bucket of ice cold water to the face.

Her screams had rent the air for several moments before Kagome's body and mind finally caught up with one another.

Before her stood her father and by the look on his face, he was not happy. Gulping uncertainly, Kagome pulled her soaked blankets up to her chin, shielding herself with the flimsy piece of cloth.

"Fa…father?" Kagome had tried to make her voice sound outraged and angry, but it only came out as a whisper. She had never seen her father look or act like this in her life and frankly, it was scaring her.

But to Kagome's surprise and concern, her words seemed to have struck a chord within her father, because as soon as she had spoken his face melted and he sank into a sitting position at the foot of her futon. He had buried his face in his hands as his body shook.

Unable to see her father like this, Kagome crawled the few feet to her father's side and placed a hand gently upon his shoulder, "what's wrong? What has happened father…please…tell me…"

At her touch, her father lifted his head and gave her a completely devastated look, "you were gone for two weeks and I have no idea where you were…Kagome, I love you, I really do but you should have told me where you were. I was so worried that I almost sent my personal guard out to find you. Besides, don't you trust me?"

Feeling her confusion and worry blow out the window at her father's words, Kagome blushed as she gave her father a sympathetic look, "I am sorry father…I should have returned…but…" Feeling her blush only deepen, Kagome silently repeated Kaede's words in her mind, '_I would refrain from telling your father, he would not understand._'

Seeing that his daughter had paused mid-sentence, King Takaya could tell there was something she wasn't telling him, call it a sixth sense or something…but there was definitely something that Kagome was hiding from him and he was determined to find out just what it was.

Preferably, before the meeting with Lord InuTashio and his sons.

"Kagome, what is it that you are not telling me?" Jerking at her father's sudden serious tone of voice, Kagome looked up at him and felt like she was on display for the whole world. '_Think Kagome, think!_'

"I…uh…when I was gone, I happened upon a wounded child and I couldn't just leave him there, so I took care of him until he was better. Once he was I took him home to his parents. I…I just didn't want you to worry father."

Kagome hoped that her father would accept her story, she hated lying to him but she didn't want him to be angry with her.

Takaya watched his daughter closely as she spoke and knew that she was still holding a little back from him, but seeing how uncomfortable she seemed to be he decided that he would wait for her to tell him of her own free will.

"I see, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Kagome it's just that I am your father and I worry about you…but enough of that. I see that Kaede has given you the pendant, did she tell you anything about it?"

Letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, Kagome smiled lightly before nodding her head, "yes, she said that someone has asked for permission to court me and that you have given your consent. Is this true father? Have you really decided on this without asking me?"

Takaya sighed as he wrapped an arm about his daughters shoulders, pulling her into a one armed hug as he buried his nose into her hair, '_she is so like her mother in looks and demeanor, Asami...you would be proud if you could see her now..._'

Knowing that his daughter was still awaiting his answer, Takaya pulled back and flashed a sympathetic smile into the confused sapphire eyes that were currently staring up at him, "yes and I am sorry, but I am going on in years and I need an heir. Your little brother is still too young and I cannot rely on him as of yet. So yes, I did allow a suitor the right to court you but I have set some rules that he must follow and you as well."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome looked away from her father and let her gaze lock on some random point on the wall, "I see...what are these rules father and just who is this suitor? Kaede wouldn't tell me..."

Having expected a reaction of this sort, Takaya gave Kagome a light squeeze before letting go and getting to his feet, holding his hand out to her. Kagome blinked a couple times in confusion before she took his hand and got off the bed as well, "come, you will meet him but first I want you to get dressed, then I will tell both you and him the rules that I have set...alright?"

Nodding her head dutifully, Kagome flashed her father the best smile she could and after receiving a kiss to the forehead, she watched her father exit her room. Her shoulder's immediately drooped as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dark blue green kimono, within minutes she was dressed and after a few tugs with her brush, she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome straightened her shoulders and stood tall as she exited her room, '_forgive me Bankotsu..._'

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!"

Rubbing his nose, Bankotsu glanced behind him at his brother's and smiled, '_I'm glad they said they'd meet Kagome, I just hope she's alright and that I get there in time._'

"Anaki! When are we going to get there? We've been walking for what seems to be forever and I'm getting bored!" Jakotsu's voice was so loud that it filled the vicinity they were in and a few birds took to the air, scared by his high pitched voice.

Groaning, Bankotsu shook his head as he continued forwards, "The cave is just ahead and from what Kagome told me, her home is a few hours from there...so, while I'm gone, I want you all to stay here...is that understood?"

Turning his head, Bankotsu sent every one of his brothers a serious look, a tug on his hand made him glance down at his side. Shippou was looking up at him with a confused expression, "are you going to get Kagome?"

Chuckling lightly, Bankotsu tousled the child's hair before giving a firm nod of his head, "yes and she is going to be very happy to see you...so that's why you need to behave while I'm gone, okay?"

Shippou smiled widely as he nodded his head emphatically, happy to see this, Bankotsu matched his smile as he looked up and to his surprise he sighted the cave just ahead. "There is the cave, come, let us hurry."

Within the next ten minutes, Bankotsu had lead them to the cave but they were having a little trouble getting inside.

Walking up to where Suikotsu was standing, holding his burnt hand as he eyed the cave before him, Bankotsu set his hand upon his brother's shoulder. "What is wrong Suikotsu, how did you get that?"

Looking up at Bankotsu, Suikotsu motioned his head towards the cave, "there is a barrier, when I tried to pass through the entrance, I was burned. How are we to get inside now Anaki?"

Scratching his neck ruefully, Bankotsu walked up to the cave entrance and merely touched the barrier. It wavered for a moment before shattering, a smile crossed his lips as he turned around and motioned for his brother's to follow him.

Within minutes, they were all well set up inside the cave and Shippou had long since fallen asleep. Lifting the little kit from where he was slumped against one of the walls, Bankotsu carried his gently to the futon that he himself had used during his time in this cave and laid the child down upon it.

He couldn't help but smile when Shippou snorted and rolled over in his sleep, burrowing his head into the material below him.

'_I wonder if Kagome is like this when she sleeps..._' Shaking his head at where his thoughts were leading him, Bankotsu gave Shippou one more thorough once over before turning and looking about at his brother's.

Each one of them were nodding off, sharpening their weapons or watching him. Sighing, Bankotsu strode over and sat with a small huff of air next to Suikotsu and Jakotsu. It seemed those two were the one's that were really worried about him and Bankotsu didn't want anyone to worry.

"What's wrong with you two?" Glancing at them, Bankotsu found that Jakotsu had turned away slightly while Suikotsu was staring right back at him, "are you sure this is what you want?"

His brows knitting, Bankotsu tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean, I don't understand." Suikotsu just shook his head and motioned to the cave that surrounded them, "all this and her. Are you really willing to go this far for this woman Anaki?"

Sighing, Bankotsu averted his eyes and focused instead upon the floor at his feet, "hai, Suikotsu, hai I am. She saved my life and to top it all off, after being stuck here with me all that time, she still wished to stay with me. I promised her that I would return for her and I won't let anything stop me from fulfilling that promise."

Understanding flashed through Suikotsu's eyes and he merely placed a hand upon Bankotsu's shoulder, "I understand Anaki and I wish you luck. If she is truly worth it to you then I won't stand in your way."

Bankotsu's lifted his head and flashed his brother a grateful smile, nodding his head he straightened his shoulders and held his head high, "thank you Suikotsu, I'm glad to know that you finally understand." With that said, he turned towards Jakotsu and tilted his head slightly, letting a crooked smile cross his lips.

"Well...what about you Jakotsu, any last words before I'm off?" Jakotsu just snorted before he shifted until his back was facing Bankotsu, shaking his head at his brother's stubborn behavior, Bankotsu placed one hand on the ground and used it as support as he swiftly got to his feet.

Dusting off his hakama's, Bankotsu strode over to the entrance and lifted his beloved banryu, slinging it over his shoulder easily. Sparing one last glance behind him, Bankotsu made to leave but was stopped when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped about his waist.

"Anaki! I'm sorry, I can't stay mad at you. Please, don't be mad at me. I really do wish you luck as well and I hope you return, just don't hate me. Please!!" Closing his eyes, Bankotsu tilted his head back slightly as another crooked smile appeared on his face.

"I don't hate you Jakotsu, could never hate you. Thank you for wishing me luck, I need all the luck that I can get. I won't be gone long, so please stay here and be careful until I return with Kagome. Alright?"

Feeling Jakotsu nod against his back, Bankotsu chuckled lightly. He could then feel Jakotsu slip his arms free and take a step back. Turning, Bankotsu winked before striding from the cave and into the forest once again, only this time he destination was the exact opposite than last time.

'_Wait for me Kagome, because I'm on my way._'

* * *

A/N- And that's the end of that chapter...

The story has about five chapts to go before it is done, maybe more depending. I am having trouble on deciding just how to end this, so any suggestions would be very welcome...

Till next time, as always...

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Indestructible (love)

A/N- Hello all and welcome to the next chapt! What will Kagome do and just what is Bankotsu going to do about this whole suitor thing?

Heh, just read to find out!

Disclaimer- InuYasha is not mine, which really bites! I mean come on! Why couldn't I have been born in Japan for crying out loud???!!

T.T

Anyway, sorry about the wait on this, hopefully this chapt will make up for that...

'_Thoughts_'

* * *

Chapter 7

Escape

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes.

When Kagome had told him of her home he had thought that she might have been exaggerating, even the smallest bit, but he was wrong. This place was huge!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Bankotsu swiftly and silently made his way towards the secret entrance that Kagome had told him about. He just hoped that he didn't get caught, especially with all the guards he had seen so far, it was almost if there was more than one royal family here.

Once inside, he crept slowly over to the nearest alcove he could find, slipping inside to wait. Kagome had told him that everyday around the same time she would be in the gardens, walking them constantly and that she would come by that way at least once in the same hour.

So he could only wait until she showed, all the while silently hoping that no one would catch sight of him at all. '_I just hope that she doesn't take too long, I cannot wait to see her again..._' Hearing the sound of footsteps and muffled noises, Bankotsu tightened his hand around his Banryu, his eyes watching everything and anything through the darkness.

Around the nearest bend appeared two figures, both female.

One he recognized immediately while the other he saw was an elderly woman who had a kind look about her, but his attention was mostly focused upon the woman at her side. She was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen and as they neared his location, he shifted enough to catch their attention before whispering gently into the night air about them.

"Kagome," both of them froze and as the elderly woman squinted through the darkness at him, Kagome turned and launched herself at him, his arms immediately embraced her and he felt a sense of contentedness fall about him as he held her close.

He had missed her...

Kagome was feeling nearly hysterical, but after what she had just been through, it made sense. Tightening her arms about Bankotsu's back she struggled to find her voice, to say something, anything, but it seemed that Kaede had decided to step in and take matters into her own hands.

"This is not the time nor the place for such things, Kagome, bring him. We must leave this place and fast, if either of you were caught, especially at a time like this..." Kaede trailed off, but the mere tone to her voice was enough to have Kagome releasing Bankotsu and gripping his hand instead.

"You are right, come with me..." Kagome flashed Kaede a thankful look, knowing just what kind of sacrifice she was making by letting Bankotsu stay. She then turned and pulled a willing but still confused Bankotsu after her, '_she is right though, it isn't safe here anymore._'

Kagome was silent as she crept into the wing of the palace in which she and her father lived, as long as they stayed on this side of the palace there shouldn't be any troubles, at least that's what Kagome hoped.

Bankotsu merely watched Kagome as they moved down the darkened halls, darting behind things and into corners at any sign of movement around them. It was clear that something had her scared, very scared but what and why was something that he would have to find out after they had reached their destination.

It didn't take them more than a few minutes before they reached the door to Kagome's chambers, Kaede opened the door and waved them both inside. Taking one last quick look around, Kagome drug Bankotsu inside, all the while silently hoping that no one had seen them.

When she didn't hear the door shut behind her, Kagome turned and saw that Kaede was still standing outside, her eyes hard as she gazed right back. "Kaede?" The older woman just shook her head before smiling, "you need to tell him milady, I will return in the morning to get you ready."

Bowing, Kaede then shut the door. Leaving Kagome to stare blankly at the door as she thought over just what Kaede had meant by that, '_she actually wants me to spend the night alone with Bankotsu?_'

Feeling Bankotsu's hand tighten about hers in a comforting manner, Kagome was brought back to the moment. Kaede had been right, she had to tell him.

Sighing, Kagome turned and pulled Bankotsu across the room to her bed. Sitting down upon it, she looked up at Bankotsu even as tears began to fill her eyes. Seeing this Bankotsu became worried. It was apparent that something traumatic had to have happened to her, but what?

Cupping her cheek, Bankotsu gave Kagome the best comforting look he could muster at the moment. "Kagome, please...tell me what's wrong. I thought you'd be happy when I came for you..." Shaking her head, Kagome craned her neck as she briefly pressed her lips against Bankotsu's, pulling back before he could deepen it or she had second thoughts about telling him.

"I am Bankotsu, really. But my father..." her body began to shake as she reached into her shirt and pulled out the pendant that hung about her neck. Bankotsu seemed to get the point at that little gesture.

Gripping Kagome's shoulder, he flashed her a hard look, "Pack your things Kagome. I won't let your father force this upon you, come on." Kagome just smiled at his words as she placed her hand over his own.

"It's not that simple...if I leave, my father as well as the entire kingdom will be slaughtered...I...I've been warned..." sighing, she let her head drop in defeat. "I've been engaged to a hanyou InuYoukai, he's the second son of the Lord of the West, InuTashio. I have been placed under their laws, if I so much as try anything, they'll..."

Kagome trailed off once again as she touched her shoulder with her free hand, wincing at the slight contact. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Bankotsu.

Shoving her hand away from where it sat, Bankotsu pulled on the edge of her kimono, exposing her shoulder to his gaze. His eyes went wide even as he clenched his teeth in anger.

Sitting there upon her shoulder was a slowly healing set of claw marks, it seemed that whoever this hanyou was, he had harmed her as a warning to obey him.

'_No. She is not staying in this place a night longer, not with that Hanyou around and doing such things to her._' Determined that he get her to come with him this time, Bankotsu got to his feet and gripped Kagome's wrist, pulling her up next to him gently.

"We're leaving, right now." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing almost viciously against her own.

Pulling back after a couple moments, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "I don't care what happens! I am not letting you stay another night here, no one can hurt you like this Kagome and get away with it."

Kagome stilled at his words, their meaning flooding over her and bringing a small smile to her lips. Nodding her head in silent acceptance, Kagome curled her fingers about Bankotsu's before motioning to her window, "you still have a promise to keep to me, you'd better had not forgotten."

Chuckling, Bankotsu walked with Kagome over to the window and opened it, "I haven't, in fact. My brother's and Shippou are waiting for me to bring you home, but the question is, are you ready Kagome?"

Silencing the voice in the back of her mind that told her this wasn't a wise decision, Kagome gave a firm nod of her head, "yes." Gripping the pendant, Kagome tugged hard and with an almost inaudible snap, broke the chain upon which it sat.

She tossed it onto the floor before sparing one last glance about her room, '_I'm sorry father..._' "Let's get out of here."

Smiling, Bankotsu tightened his hand about her's and gave a soft tug, even as he leapt from the window with Kagome right behind him. The drop to the ground was only about ten feet, so they landed rather easily.

Kagome took a deep breath, unable to believe just what she was doing. But one glance at Bankotsu pushed her uncertainty into the background. He was happy, she could see it clearly in his eyes and seeing that, well, that was enough for her.

And so within minutes they had escaped from the castle grounds, her open window and the pendant lying upon the floor, the only testament that they had ever been there.

* * *

A/N- Sorry about not mentioning anything about the meeting between Kag's and her suitor, but please bare with me, for I have a method to my madness...

Anyway, what do yah guys think?! Too sappy? Not enough drama? I need input; I've been running dry on inspiration lately and can't think of much to work with right now...

T.T

I feel so frustrated because of it, but I am still trying so please, forgive me on all the late updates on all my stories! It's just been so hard!!

Whelp, I'm going to start on the next chapt while it's still fresh in my mind and who knows, maybe it'll get done pretty quickly this time...kami, I hope so!

Till next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
